Multi-media players are known. Multi-media players are designed to run on computer systems and play back electronic audio and video files of specific types. The multi-media players typically include user interfaces for users to control playback. For example, a user may control ‘Windows Media Player®’ to play video encoded media files consistent with a format defined in the MP4 standard.
In some multi-media players the user interface controls are customized based on a user's internet browsing habits, computer system characteristics, and network authentication information. In some multi-media players, a user may control the visual appearance of the information displayed to the user.